Harvest Moon: A True Wonderful Life?
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: AWL Tai and Celia had it all. A loving relationship, a loving son. They thought nothing could ever ruin this life. But, what happens when heartbreak goes out of control? FINSHED! 11 CHAPTERS! R
1. Prolouge

_**Look everyone! I'm not dead! I'm baaacckk! I know I haven't wroten anything for a while but I'll be working on my next story for awhile. I have a new love for Harvest Moon after playing Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. So I decided to write a story. The names of some of these people, like the main character, Tai, and his son, Jason, are my creation of names. I'm...rambling aren't I? Well, this is to be a good story! Enjoy reading my lastest story, Harvest Moon: A True Wonderful Life!**_

****

**Prolouge**

**"Are you sure this is the one?"**

**"Yes. He was the one that betrayed me. Him and his 'love' need to learn a lesson."**

**"But...I mean...it's just a baby. Why not take it out on the wife?"**

**"But then the wife wouldn't have to suffer as much as she would have to. She needs to suffer for life. Not for death. Now, she is supposed to come out of the Mineral Clinic tonight. We must strike when the child is older. But, you must watch the family and learn more weaknesses and strenghts we might need to watch out for."**

**"And...you're sure this is what you want? Revenge?" **

**"Yes, I'm sure."**

**_This is only the Prolouge and I know it's short, but I SWEAR it gets better and longer! PLEASE review and tell me if you think it sounds good. Bye for now!_**

**_Sword of Light_**


	2. It's a Wonderful Life

**Chapter 1: It's a Wonderful Life**

**A scream erputed through the entire Mineral Town Clinic. A boy about the age of 20 jumped in fear and surprise. He started pacing the waiting room of the clinic. Every now and then, he would stop and look at the sliding doors of the delivering room in excitment and fear. **

**Another scream erupted through the walls, this time spine-tingling. The young man jumped again. **

**_Somethings gone wrong, _he kept thinking. _They messed up,_**

**"Mr. Tai Yamerio?" called a doctor from the door. The young man rushed over. He immediatly starting asking questions.**

**"Is she okay? What about the baby? Did she do okay?" he gasped. The doctor put a soothing hand on his shoulder. It calmed him down. **

**"Mr. Yamerio, she's fine," the doctor smiled. "The baby is too. And, yes, she did fine." **

**Tai let out a relived sigh. He slumped against the wall.**

**"Would you like to see your new son?" the doctor asked suddenly. Tai jerked his head torward the doctor. **

**"A...a...a son?" Tai choked out. A son? He was a father to a little boy. **

**The doctor nodded. "Would you like to see him?"**

**Tai managed to nod. He followed the doctor through the twisting hallways until they came to the DR. He walked into the room. He smiled when he saw his wife holding their newborn baby. She looked so tired. Dark circles were under her eyes as she smiled down at the bundle of covers in her arms. She lifted her head and saw Tai standing in the doorway. He walked slowly torward her and hugged her tight. **

**"Tai, we're parents now," his wife whispered, tears coming to her eyes. **

**"Yes, Celia," Tai whispered back, tears forming in his eyes. "We have a little boy now."**

**They broke the hug and Tai looked down into the bundle of blankets to see his new son. He was already cleaned up and had a little diaper on. He was so tiny. He had a full head of brown hair. His eyes, what they could tell, had Celia's love and compasion and Tai's determination. Tai and Celia hugged again. **

**"Ahem, Mr. Yamerio, Celia needs her rest. You can see her in a few hours." the doctor interupted. Tai stood up and brushed a strand of brown hair from Celia's face. She looked up at Tai with sadness in her eyes. Tai gave Celia a kiss on the lips.**

**"I'll be back, I promise." Tai soothed. He kissed her goodbye and started to walk out the door.**

**"Tai," Celia shouted at him. He stopped in the doorway. "I love you,"**

**Tai smiled warmly. "I love you too Celia." Tai walked out the door. The doctor walked to Celia and scooped the baby in his arms. **

**"Your need your rest." her told her sternly. She nodded and felt the sleepiness finally take over. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.**

**Little did she know someone was standing at the door as she slept, watching her every move.**

**Tai walked into the hospital waiting room and plopped down on the soft chair. He found it somewhat overwhelming that he was a father. His head was pounding and his eyes felt heavy. He tried to stay away as long as he could but the sleepiness won. He was soon asleep, dreaming about his new son.**

**He didn't notice a strang man watching him.**

**"Mr. Yamerio? Mr. Yamerio?" **

**Tai awoke with a start with someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and looked up to the doctors grinning face. Tai smiled nerviously and yawned.**

**The doctor chuckled. "Seems like someone feel asleep." the doctor replied. "By the way, I'm Dr. Paliono." The doctor held out his hand. "I'm am the one who delivered your son."**

**Tai shook his hand. "So, is she awake yet?"**

**The doctor nodded. "Yep, she's slept as long as you have...around 12 hours."**

**Tai looked at him shocked. He glaced at his watch. It was midnight. "12 hours?"**

**"Yes but now shes rested up. You may go see her. The nurse will be bringing in your son soon." With that the doctor exited the room and Tai stood up. **

**Tai entered the sliding doors and followed the twisting hallway to Celia's room. He entered the room and Celia looked up at him. She looked much better. Her brown hair was brushed out. The tiredness had escaped her eyes and her face was full of color. She smiled at him. Tai smiled back and walked over.**

**Tai bent down and kissed Celia on the cheek. "How ya feeling?" he asked with a smile.**

**"Still a little tired but wonderful all the same," she replied with a grin. A knock on the door interupted them. A nurse walked in carrying a little bundle of blankets. She smiled and handed the blankets to Celia. She smiled and the whole room seemed to warm up.**

**"He looks just like you, Celia," Tai whispered. It was true. Even though both had brown hair, the boy had Celia's face. **

**"He also looks like you," Celia replied. It had Tai's messy hair. **

**"Can I hold him?" Tai asked with a smile. Celia nodded and helped Tai hold the baby.**

**"Mind his head," she told him. "Hold it like this." Tai looked down into the face of his son. Suddenly, the baby's eyes opened and he looked at Tai. It gurgled. Tai smiled.**

**"What are we gonna name him, Tai?" Celia asked. Tai was taken by surprise. He hadn't thought of the name. He lloked down into the blankets. Tai was reminded instuntly of his father. Tai looked at Celia and smiled.**

**"How about Jason?" he asked.**

**"What about the middle name?" Celia asked. Before Tai could say anything, Celia already answered the question.**

**"Jason Tai Yamerio," she told him. He smiled and nodded. They looked down at the baby. It gurgled with agreement.**

**"Jason Tai Yamerio."**

_So, hows the 1st chapter? MUCH better than the Prolouge right? Thought so. Anyway, the next chapter is coming soon! I suggest people start reviewing! Or I won't write anymore!_

_Sword of Light_


	3. A Warm Welcome

**_Hey guys! Here with Chapter 2 of my story! I hope you have enjoyed it so far I am trying to update everyday! Well, heres chapter 2 of my story!ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome**

**The next day, Celia and Jason were released from the hospital. Tai was worried about letting Celia walk, so he borrowed Jack's horse, promising to bring it back in a few days. Tai helped Celia on and made sure Jason was strapped tight into his horse-seat. Tai led the horse through Mineral Town and into Forget-Me-Not Valley.**

**Tai and Celia were very happy to be home. They hadn't been home for a few months. Celia was told to move near the clinic just in case the baby were to come sooner than expected. As Tai and Celia entered the valley, Vesta and Marlin were th first to comfront them.**

**"Celia!" Vesta cried, hugging Celia tight. Celia returned the hug and tears formed in her eyes. **

**"Vesta," Celia replied. "I missed you," Celia turned to Marlin. **

**"Celia," Marlin replied, tears in his eyes. "Why did you get married to him!" **

**"MARLIN!" Vesta shouted. "THAT WAS RUDE! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME, YOU'LL DO ALL MY CHOURS AND YOURS ON THE FIELD!"**

**Marlin looked at Tai and Celia with lust in his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered. He turned torward the farm and walked up to the house. Vesta looked at the couple and sighed.**

**"Sorry about his outbreak," Vesta replied. "He has trouble getting through the past." She smiled. "Forget about that! Let me see the baby!"**

**Celia uncovered the blanket over Jason. Vesta gasped and hugged Celia again. Then, she turned torward Tai. **

**"Tai," she started. She hugged him and continued. "Take good care of Celia. Help her. Be a good father and a good husband. Or so help me, I'll never, ever sell you seeds again!"**

**Tai and Celia laughed. "Don't worry, Vesta," Tai answered, smiling at Celia. "I won't let you down." **

**Vesta smiled at Tai and patted him on the back. "Well, you'd better get going! I'll see you all later!" **

**Vesta bid them farwell and the couple continued to the farm. In about an hour they made it. It was overwhelming to see their home again. Tai smiled at Celia and Celia smiled back. They kissed and continued torward the home. **

**"Tai? Celia?"**

**A familer voice caused Tai to turn around. He smiled warmily. **

**"Taka!" he shouted. Takakura smiled and walked over. The two friends embraced in a friendly hug.**

**"Hello Tai, Celia," he greeted warmily. "It's been months!"**

**"We missed you, Taka," Tai answered. Then he turned to Celia. "It's...just...well...show him, Honey,"**

**Celia took the blanket off the horse-seat. Takakura gasped. The baby looked up at him and gurgled.**

**"A...a...a baby?" he choked out. Tai nodded and hugged Celia. Takakura came out of his shocken faze and smiled at Tai like a father would. **

**"It was your fathers dream to have a family farm," Takakura told him. "Now, you have made his dream come true." Takakura looked to the sky. "He would have really been proud of you." Takakura closed his eyes. Then he smiled at Tai.**

**"Well, lets not just stand here! We have to add on to the house! A bigger kitchen, an extra bedroom...everything! C'mon! Lets get started!"**

**Tai and Celia smiled as Takakura rushed to his cabin. He seemed really excited. Tai was proud. Then, Tai remembered the animals he hadn't seen in so long. He rushed off torward the barn and opened the door. He was greeted by a moo and a neigh. A horse and a cow walked over to him. The horse nibbled his hair affectionatly while the cow rubbed him with her head.**

**"Wow!" Tai exclamed. "Kari, Thunder, calm down! I'm home!" He petted them and fed them some of the Good Fodder he kept with him. That ate happily and soon was ready to sleep. Tai exited the barn and walked to his house. It was a wonderful life after all.**

_**Still a good story? Hope so! Review and tell me if I need to make some changes. I'll update soon, I swear!**_

_**Sword of Light**_


	4. The Knife Attack

**_SorryI haven't updated in awhile...It's been rough lately...well I'm back and now you can enjoy Chapter 3 of my story! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 3: The Knife Fight**

**2 years past too quickly for Tai and Celia. They continued to watch their baby grow. He was now 2 and was very lively. He was very sweet and compasionate. To Tai and Celia, their life couldn't get any better.**

**"Tai! Can you come inside for a second? I need a favor!"**

**"Okay Celia! Be right there!"**

**Tai was out in his field, harvesting the Fall crops. Winter was already upon them. The cold weather had already set in. Tai sat back on his knees and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He face glistened with sweat even though the weather was around 30. Tai stood up and walked torward the house, a few of the crops in his hands. He walked through the door. **

**"Daddy!" a small voice greeted him. A little boy dress in green ran over to him.**

**"Hiya, Jason!" Tai answered back. He picked Jason up.**

**"Daddy, guess what?" Jason asked. "Mommy say she wuved me!"**

**Tai smiled at Jason and hugged him. "Well, guess what Jason?" he started. Jason looked at him. "Daddy wuvs you too!" Jason's eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face. **

**"I wuv you too Daddy!" Jason cried. Tai smiled. **

**Suddenly Celia popped into the room from the newly-built kitchen. She smiled and Jason and Tai.**

**"Tai, can you come here for a sec?" **

**Tai nodded and looked down at Jason. "I'll be right back, Ja, okay?" He gently put Jason down and followed Celia into the kitchen.**

**"What's up?" he asked Celia when he entered the kitchen. Celia looked at him.**

**"Can I get you to run down to the store for me?" she asked, making a cute pout. "I gotta stay home and watch Jason so I can't do it. PLEASE?" she begged.**

**Tai smiled. "Fine," he chuckled. "But you owe me!" Celia giggled and handed him a shopping list. "This is what I need and please hurry back." She kissed Tai on the cheek and turned back to her kitchen duties. Tai walked out of the kitchen and picked up Jason. **

**"I gotta go do Mommy's shopping so I'll be back later, okay?" Jason nodded sadly. Tai kissed Jason on the cheek and walked out the door. **

**"That'll be 105G." **

**Tai was at Van's stand buying everything on Celia's list. He handed the money to Van and picked up the bags. **

**"Thanks Van. See you next week!" Tai bid and walked to his horse. **

**"Okay, Thunder." he told his horse while putting the bags on the cart attached to Thunder. "Try to travel easier this time. We don't want--"**

**Tai stopped short as a rock whizzed past his head, just barely missing his head. Tai jerked around to find 3 guys in masks stairing at him. **

**"Well, well, well," said the biggest one in a gruff voice. "If it isn't Mr. Lovebird."**

**"What do you want?" Tai asked threatingly. He raised his fists to fight postion. He looked at the guys with caution. **

**"In case you haven't noticed, kid, the sun has set." Tai looked around and thats when he relized the sun had already set. **

**"So?"**

**"1. We've been looking for you. 2. We're after you and you're out after dark with us around." The men chuckled. **

**Tai started to feel uneasy. Why were these guys looking for him? What would anyone want with him?**

**"I see the look on your face, Shrimp." the man laughed. "But whether or not you like it, we're after you."**

**Tai watched the guys closely, looking for a chance to hop on Thunder and get home. But the men kept watching him. Then Tai had an idea.**

**Quickly Tai put his fingers to his lips and whisled. The men saw this as a chance to attack and lunged forward. The leader pulled a knife out of his pocket. He thrist his knife at Tai. Tai ducked by the knife still caught his shoulder. He cried out and grabbed his shoulder. **

**The man came back and this time lower. The caught Tai in the leg but luckily it wasn't too deep. He couldn't put weight on his leg so he fell to the ground and waited for the men to finsh him off. They never did.**

**"Now, just tell us where your son is," the man chuckled. "And we'll spare you."**

**Tai now felt panic sweep through his body. They wanted his son.**

**"Never," Tai answered, glaring at the man straight in the eye. The man frowned. **

**"Well, we gave you your warnin'!" Then the man held the knife above Tai's head. Tai braced himself.**

**Suddenly the men started yelling and screaming. Tai lifted his head to see his dog attacking the men. He bit and scratched them until they ran away. The dog ran over to it's injuried owner and whinned.**

**"Don't worry, Izzy," Tai groaned, getting on his feet. "I'm okay," Tai cried out and fell to his knees, holding his shoulder. Blood was seeping through the cloth. Thunder walked over and nuzzled his friend. Tai smiled and used his free arm to pull himself on his horse. Thunder carried him home. **

**Tai limped to his door and walked in. Celia walked in from the kitchen and gasped. **

**"Tai!" she screamed running over to him, helping his over to his bed. "What happened!" **

**He cringed from pain and looked at Celia. "I was...mugged," he muttered. Celia ran into the kitchen and came back with a first aid kit in her hand. **

**"Tai," Celia cried. "What did they do!"**

**Tai told her about the knife fight. "They're after Jason," Celia gasped. **

**"Why do they want Jason!" **

**"I don't know, but somehow they know we're his parents and they know his name."**

**Celia rolled up Tai's sleeves and applied some stinging onitment. **

**"Daddy?"**

**Celia and Tai turned torward the kitchen door to Jason's voice. He woddled into the living room and hopped up on Tai's bed. He saw Tai's deep cut and looked at him.**

**"Daddy hurt!" he cried. He hugged Tai and started to cry. "Daddy hurt!" **

**"No Jason. Daddy's fine," Tai explained, trying to calm down his child. It was no use. Jason kept crying til he fell asleep in Tai's arms. **

**Celia put Jason in his own bed and looked at Tai, worry in her eyes. **

**"What are we gonna do, Tai?" Tears were forming in her eyes. She sat down next to Tai and cried into his shoulder. **

**"I don't know, Celia. I don't know."**

_**So how was that chappie? I think it was better than the other 2. Please continue to check up on this story. I swear I try to update everyday. Stay tuned for Chapter 4!**_

_**Sword of Light**_


	5. Another Attack

**Chapter 4: **

**Tai didn't spend much time out of the house for the next three weeks. His shoulder was cut deep enough to where it made him temporaily disabled to harvest his crops. He was just able to milk and feed his animals. Lucky for him, he had Celia to help. **

**"Tai, I just picked the rest of the crops." Celia said, walking in the door with a bunch of vegatables and fruits in her arms. She walked into the kitchen and put the stuff on the table and walked back into the living room. Tai was sitting on the bed, reading a picture book to Jason. He looked up from the book and looked at her.**

**"Thanks, Honey," he answered. He smile and glaced back down at the book and continued reading. Jason was close to dozing in Tai's arms. Finally, he fell asleep, his head on Tai's arm. **

**"About time he fell asleep," Celia sighed. "It's late." Celia glaced at the clock. "We'd better get in bed too."**

**"I'll be there in a little bit." Tai replied. "Love ya," **

**Tai walked out the door and walked into the barn. Thunder was already asleep but Kari was watching him with wide eyes. She muttered a moo and Tai walked over to her. He sat down beside of her and rubbed her behind the ears. **

**"Hey, Kari," he cooed. "How come you're still up?" The Normal Cow mooed and nuzzled Tai's head. Tai smiled and layed his head against hers. **

**"You know, girl? I came out here to think. But I guess I'll just talk to you. I'm worried that the men who mugged me might have saw where I was headed. I'm afraid they might now where we live and might come and take Jason." He stood up and patted Kari. He told her goodnight and walked out the barn door. Thats when it happened.**

**Tai saw a man standing in front of his window. The man was peering inside and trying to pry the window off. Tai gasped and he turned angry.**

**They were trying to get Jason. **

**Tai ran up to the man and punched him hard in the back. The man wobbled forward. He regained his balance and looked behind his back. He glared at Tai. **

**"Leave my family ALONE!" Tai shouted. He ran forward and landed a punch in the man's leg. The man recovered quick and punched Tai in the stomach. Tai doubled over, the breath knocked out of him. He fell to the ground and two other men grabbed him roughly. Tai regained his breath and struggled to get away. The man he attacked walked torward him, an evil grin on his face.Tai glared at him and spat in his face. The man frowned and punched Tai in the face. Tai cried out as blood started to drop out of his mouth. The man wasn't finshed. He elbowed Tai in the stomach, hard. Tai doubled over and sputtered. He finally regained his breath and looked up to the men.**

**"You...cowards," Tai choked. The men chuckled and turned torward the boss.**

**"Whaddya wannaus to do, boss?" one asked. "Stab him? Strangle him? Hang him?"**

**"No!" the man shouted. "The 'boss' doesn't want him dead...yet." The men smiled. "Tie him to that tree and knock 'em out!" **

**The men followed his orders and tied Tai up to the tree next to his house. Tai looked up at the men.**

**"You lay one hand on my family," he threatened. "I'll hunt you down and kill you, I swear it." They ignored him and grabbed a block from beside his barn. They lifted it over his head.**

**Suddenly, a loud barking interuppted the scene. Izzy ran out of his doghouse and started biting at the men. He mangeged to bite most of them before being hit in the head with the block. **

**Tai's eyes widened in horror. "Izzy!" he shouted. Then he felt something really hard fall on his head and he blacked out. **

_**He was running through the forest shouting their names. He ran and shouted until he could no longer walk nor speak. He dropped to his feet and layed his head to the ground and cried. **_

_**He had lost it all. He was a horrible father, husband, and person all together. He never should have lived. **_

_**He heard someone talking and lifted his head to see he was no longer on the forest floor. He was on the floor of an old, broken down, deserted barn. He looked torward the table at the center and gasped. She was standing there, tied to a pole, crying and screaming.**_

_**"He's just a baby! He's just a baby!" **_

_**He looked at the man standing in front of her, holding a small baby. It was crying. Then, he noticed the man holding a knife directly over the baby's head. He brung it down and the woman screamed and he blacked out.**_

**Tai jumped awake to find himself still tied to a tree. His head was pounding and something warm was drippling down his neck. It was still dark out and the moon was still high in the sky. Tai looked beside of him to see Izzy laying on his side. Tai gasped and looked at the ropes binding him. He wiggled his hands louse and reached for the messed up sickled in his pocket. It was very dull, but it would work. **

**Pretty soon he was released from his binds. He ran to his house and jerked the door open. He looked around his house to see that all their belongings were laying on the floor. Apparently a great struggle had taken place. Tai paniced and looked torward his bed. Celia was not there. He looked inside Jason's crib. He was gone. With tears coming to his eyes, he rushed into the kitchen and jerked open the door. It looked the same in here than it did in the living room. He gasped when he saw Celia laying on the floor, a cut down her cheek. He ran over and fell to the ground. She was knocked out. Tai grabbed her hand and held it. **

**"Celia," he choked, tears rolling down his cheeks. Celia opened her eyes and looked at him. She raised up and her eyes became wide. She suddenly started bawling and Tai held her to his chest, failing to stay strong. He silently cried into her hair.**

**He had lost their only son.**

_**sniff How sad! Thats horrible! Will Celia and Tai give up on their son or will they fight back and bring there son home? Find out next time! I'm SUCH a cruel person! laughs wickedly Stay tuned!**_

_**Sword of Light**_


	6. The Unexpected Trio

_Hello! I'm back with Chapter 5! Here it starts getting intersting. Read and enjoy!_

**Chapter 5: The Unexpected Trio**

**_"Jason! Jason!"_**

_**He was running through the woods, shouting his name. Tears were streaming down his face. **_

_**"Jason! Please, Jason!" **_

_**He tripped and fell to the ground, landing on his face. He layed their and sobbed until he heard crying. He lifted his head and found himself inside a woreout cabin. A man was standing in front of him. He was holding a crying baby and a knife was held in his hand over the baby's head. **_

_**"No...please...no...don't...hurt him."**_

_**The man laughed and brung the knife down on the crying baby. Then, he saw no more.**_

**Tai shot up from his sleep. He was still in his cabin and Celia was still in his arms, asleep. He layed Celia down on the bed, gently, and ran out of the cabin.**

**He rushed torward Takakura's cabin, tears running down his face. He pounded on the wooden door with his fist.**

**"Takakura! Please, Takakura wake up!" he shouted, flinging his body against the door, sobbing. Suddenly, the door was flung open. Takakura looked at Tai with panic and worry in his eyes. Seeing tears on Tai's face didn't make it any better.**

**"Tai! Tai, whats wrong!" Takakura cried. **

**"They...the men...they...took Jason," Tai sobbed. He dropped to the ground and, hugging his knees, sobbed. **

**"Whaddya mean!" Takakura paniced. "Who took Jason!" **

**"The...men who mugged me," Tai choked. Takakura bent down next to Tai and hugged him. **

**"Tai, theres no time for crying. Get up and look for him! You can find him! I'll help you." Takakura helped Tai to his feet. Tai smiled sadly. **

**"Thanks Taka," **

**Tai ran down to the market and bought a bunch of supplies. He bought food, ropes, rumpsacks, extra tools, and more food. He ran from the market and torward Mineral Town. **

**Tai rushed torward Jack's farm and borrowed an extra horse, a fast horse. He galloped home, and made it back at dark. **

**He was met by Takakura and Celia at the entance. Celia had her brown hair in a tight pony tail and she had farming clothes on. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy though she smiled at Tai all the same. Tai looked at her confused.**

**"I'm going, Tai," she demanded. "and you can't stop me,"**

**"Celia, no you can't," Tai answered, being strict. "It's to danger-"**

**"Tai, I'm going," she demanded. She grabbed the blue rumpsack at her feet and tied it on to Bullet. She grabbed the bags in Tai's hands and stuffed them into the extra rumpsacks. She put the rest on the other horses and hopped on Thunder. She looked at Tai and Takakura who were starring at her, wide-eyed. **

**"Well, are you coming of not?" she smiled. Tai and Takakura nodded and hopped on Bullet and Streak. All together they galloped out of the farm and into the forest, the moonlight following them.**

_**Well, their OFF! I know, I'm evil for putting Celia in the whole thing but later, you'll like it! Stay tuned for Chapter 6!**_

_**Sword of Light**_


	7. Kidnapped

Chapter 6: The Kidnapping Cabin

Tai, Takakura, and Celia trotted through the woods late into the night. The moon was hidden behind the tree's, making seeing the forest floor impossible. Celia slept soundly on Thunder. She fell asleep earlier that day. The sun had turned her red.

Takakura and Tai stayed awake while Celia napped. They were on the lookout for anything suspious in the night's darkness. It took almost all the strenght in Tai to just keep himself from giving up.

"Taka," Tai broke the silence late into the night. "What if...what if we can't find Jason? What...what would happen?" Tai choked. He didn't want to lose something important from him...not again.

"Tai," Takakura hissed. "Don't think like that! We're gonna find him and get him home safely, after, of course, we give those kidnappers a lesson in life!" He smiled holding up at fist.

Tai had to smile. Takakura always seemed to lighten up the mood, even in the darkness times. "Thanks, Taka."

They continued on for many hours. Tai had fell asleep many hours before, leaving Takakura awake to look out. The fog was thick against the underbrush, it hard to see.

"Tai! Tai, wake up!"

Late into the night, almost in the morning, Tai awoke to Takakura shaking and calling his name.

"What? What is it?" Tai yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Squinting into the darkness, Tai staired as Takakura pointed in front of them. A cabin sat, eerie looking in the fog and darkness.

"Tai, is that it?" Takakura whispered. Tai felt beads of pesperation start to dot his face out of neviousness.

"I...I don't know," he whispered back. "I...I've never seen it, but somehow...it seems so familier..."

"Let's take a look," Takakura answered back, bringing his horse to a stop. Tai did the same and they both dismounted their horses. While Tai tended to wake up Celia, Takakura examined the cabin. It was just an ordinary cabin. It looked like it had been deserted. It was rundown, the roof was ready to cave in at any time.

Celia dismounted the horse and Tai and her stepped beside Takakura. The night air caused Celia to shudder. Tai held her close.

"Well," Takakura whispered, breaking the eerie silence. "Let's get inside and check it out." He walked torward the cabin. Tai and Celia were right behind him.

"It's so quiet," Celia whispered, a look of worry in her eyes. Takakura carefully pushed the cabin door open and, with a loud squeak, it opened. The inside of the cabin was dark, but they could make out a bunch of sheet covered furniture. It had been deserted.

The trio entered and shuddered as the floorboards squeaked. Looking around they saw a bunch of photographs on the walls and 2 beds in the back room.

"Well," Tai muttered, looking at the cabin. "This is the only place we have to stay tonight. Let's just get through it." Takakura and Celia reluctently nodded.

Tai took the rumpsack off his back and grabbed a can of food. He grinned apologizingly and walked outside to build a fire, while Takakura and Celia unpacked the bottles of water and plastic utensils.

Tai grabbed a bunch of twigs and branches. He set them up neatly and pulled a pack of matches from his pockets. He layed his sickle right next to him, to use as a weapon. As he struck the match, he remember how Jason always looked when he saw fire. Tai sighed sadly and threw the match in the fire. Soon, he had a roaring fire going.

Suddenly, from inside the house, Tai heard a crash and then a scream. "Celia," he whispered, grabbing his sickle and rushing into the cabin. A part of the wooden floor had collasped from age and Celia had fell in it. She was holding on, trying her best not to fall into the darkness below. It seemed to go on and on.

"Celia!" Tai cried, running over. Takakura was no where to be seen.

"Tai!" Celia screamed. "Tai, help!"

Tai grabbed her hand and tried to help her up. But to his surprise, she seemed heavier, like something was pulling her down. He tried and tried but it was no use.

"Celia! Celia, hang on!" Tai grunted, looking around for something that would help him.

"Tai!" Celia cried as her hand began to slip from his.

"No, Celia, hang on! Please!" Tai cried back, clinging to her despertatly, tears coming to his eyes. He couldn't lose Celia too. Not her...

But to his horror, Celia's hand slipped from his. She fell into the darkness.

Tai jumped in after her. But, he was pulled back by strong hands. Tears were streaming down Tai's face. He fought with the strong arms.

"Let me GO!" Tai screamed, struggling to get away. "Celia!" But Tai couldn't get away. The strong arms lifted him up and layed him on the ground. The arms tried to comfort him, but it was no use. Tai just layed their and cried.

He had lost everything.

_Sooooo... hows was this chapter? Better than the last? Hope so...REVIEW! --_

_ SoL_


	8. Another Thing Lost

_Hiya everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! They really helped inspire me to continue writing...But, it STILL won't stop me from using THIS! pulls out the Flamthrower Delax YES THE FLAMETHROWER HAS RETURNED! MWAHAHAHAHA! ...Anyway, in this chapter, we find out why Muffy lives with Griffin and...something happens to a certain someone and Tai falls deeper in depression! R&R!_

_P.S: I STILL HAVE THE FLAMETHROWER PEOPLE!_

Chapter 7: Another Thing Lost

Tai didn't know how long he had sat there and cried. It seemed like forever. All he could think about was Celia and Jason. He kept telling himself how horrible he was...how it was all his fault.

When Tai finally looked up from his hands, the darkness had disappeared. Light was now seeping through the trees. The animals of the forest were calling to one another happily, but Tai didn't seem to notice.

The only thing he noticed was the figure in a cloak walking torward him.

As the figure got closer, Tai finally stood up and grabbed the sickle next to him. He held it in fighting position.

But suddenly the figure stopped. It looked at Tai with unseen eyes. Tai could feel its eyes scanning him.

"...Tai?"

Tai dropped the sickle and his mouth. He couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"...Muffy?"

"What are you doing out here?" the blond girl asked, removing the cloaks hood from her head. It was Muffy all right.

"I ask the same question," Tai answered, matter of factly. Muffy was taken aback.

"I...uh...I..." She sighed. "Look, I always come here for a walk. It helps...clear my head."

"Oh," Tai muttered, feeling bashful.

"Now why are YOU here?" she asked suddenly.

Tai looked at his feet, tears threatening to fall.

"Celia and Jason...were kidnapped..." Tai answered, holding back the urge to cry again. He seemed to be doing that alot lately.

Muffy was silent. "...Tai...I'm so sorry...I had...no idea," she stammered, looking embarrased and ashamed.

"Hey, it's all right...it's not your fault..." Tai answered, forcing a smile.

"Let me help you," Muffy insists, looking hard at Tai.

"Muffy," he mummers. "It's too dangerous. I can't let you!"

"No, Tai," Muffy shouted. She lowers her head and stairs at her feet. "I'm not gonna let someone else die..."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Tai asks, confused.

"My...my parents went on a search for a lost little girl when I was young...They found the girl...but my parents..." Muffy stopped and Tai saw a tear fall from he eye.

"Oh," Tai says amazed. "I'm...I'm sorry. I had no idea..."

"It's...alright..." She looks up at Tai and smiles sadly.

"Let me help," she says grabbing his hands. "I don't wanna lose anyone close to me ever again."

Tai was silent. He already risked Celia's life and it proved chaos. Should he risk another friends life on this dangerous journey? He sighed.

"Yes," he muttered. "But, you _must _be careful. These people don't care to kill anyone that gets in there way...And thats what I'm afraid of."

"Thank you, Tai," Muffy cried, hugging Tai tighly. "I won't let them hurt Celia or Jason."

Tai smiled and then, something hit him.

"Hey, where's Takakura?" he wondered aloud. He broke the embrace hastly and walked torward the cabin. "Takakura! Taka, where are you!"

Suddenly, there was a cough from inside the cabin. Tai gasped and, holding his sickle close, walked slowly through the door.

"Taka?" he whispered, just barely audiable.

"Tai," came a weak whisper from the cornor of the room. "Over here."

Tai rushed torward the wall and gasp when he saw Takakura laying against the wall, mortally injuried. He had a gash on the side of his head, which was bleeding. He had cuts and bruises. And a stab wound was visable through his shirt.

"Oh my goddess," he muttered, dropping to his knees in front of Takakura. "Taka, what happened!" He reached into his knapsack, trying his best not to panic.

"They...they attacked me..." Takakura whezzed. "They...attacked me while some other...guys went for Celia...Tai, she's gone..." He coughed and blood came with it. Tai pushed the horrible thought out of his mind and pushed on Takakura's head wound. He cringed.

"Just - just hang on, Taka," Tai choked. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't push the terrible thought of Takakura dying out of his thoughts. _Please...please hang on...don't let him die on me! _

"No, Tai," Takakura whezzed weakly. "I won't be able to help you anymore...but listen...they were talking...to one another...they said something about Jason...something about revenge...they're hiding...out in another cabin...it's a...a trap...Tai...save your...family...they're plaining...something horrible..." Takakura coughed up more blood.

"No, Taka!" Tai shouted. The thought lingered in his mind. _You can't, you won't save him..._ "Please, don't die on me! Please..."

"Save your family..." Takakura answered weakly. He was slipping in and out of consiusness.

"No, Takakura, please...your my friend...please...your the only memory of Dad I have..." Tears were now streaming down Tai's face as he tried desperatly to get Takakura to hold on.

With what energy he had left, Takakura raised his hand and grabed Tai's. He smiled weakly. "Your a great farmer and a wonderful dad...just like your own. You...take care of what you have...goodbye..."

Tai gripped Takakura's hand tightly as if it would keep him there...with him. "No, Takakura... please.." Takakura smiled on last time...and closed his eyes.

Tai saw all of the memories of Takakura flash through his head.

_"Uncle Taka!" _

_"Hiya, Squirt!"_

_A black haired man bent down to catch a little boy who was running torward him. He picked him up and layed him on his shoulder._

Takakura's breathing was coming in short wheezy gasps.

_"Takakura, my brother...your the only person Tai has left. Take care of him for me..."_

_"I'll...I'll take care of him..."_

_A black haired man stands with his head in his hands, sobbing, stairing down at the brown haired man laying on the hospital bed._

Takakura's hand falls from Tai's.

_"Taka, Dad...is dead, isn't he?"_

_"...I'm so sorry, Tai," _

_A black haired man sits with a brown haired teen in a hospital waiting room. Tears fall down there face as they try to comfort each other._

His breathing stops.

_"I'm...so proud of you, Tai," _

_"I couldn't have done this without you, Taka."_

_"Your father would have been proud."_

_A black haired man and a brown haired man stand gazing upon the farm in front of them. Crops grow everywhere and everything is beautiful. The brown haired man hugs the black haired man._

_"Thanks...for bringing me here, Taka. This is for all the years you've helped me and been friends with me._

Takakura..." he sobbed, holding his head in his hands.

His best friend, Takakura, had died.

_MAN am I evil! sniff Poor Tai...poor Takakura...well anyway stay tuned for the next chappie! holds up flamethrower Oh, and review please:)_

_Oh and I have a special shoutout to chicks-rule05! Love ya, Auntie! (lol)_

_Until Next Time!_

_SoL _


	9. Stolen

_This is chappie 8! Well, 9 if you count the prolouge...this should be a good chappie, considering it's just a short chappie of Tai...well you'll see! Read and enjoy!_

Chapter 8: Stolen

Tai had no idea how long he had been sitting next to Takakura, crying. It seemed that the whole world was against him, trying to take everything. Well, they had it. Everything he cared about was gone, stolen, and lost. They won. They had stolen everything and now he had nothing to live for. Nothing at all...

Muffy was sitting next to him, tears in her eyes as well. Tai had no idea when she had came in there with him. All he could remember was everything he had lost.

"Tai, I'm so sorry," Muffy choked, stairing at the lifeless body of Takakura. Tai just sat there, stairing at Takakura, tears climbing down his face.

"Why...why are these people...killing me like this!" Tai finally cried out, hugging himself. "They've taken everything! Everything! I have NOTHING left! NOTHING!" He sobbed uncontrollably. Muffy rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

"Tai, they've haven't taken everything..." Muffy told him, continuing to rub his back. "No...Jason and Celia are still alive and you know it. You can still save them...all you need is a little help and confidence."

"No, Muffy," he countered, finally calming down. "I've already let them get my family. All I'm going to do is cause more trouble and probably get them killed as well." He looked down at Takakura. "Look. Takakura was slaughter because of me. I'm just a worthless faliure-"

"Tai stop it!" Muffy shouted, standing up. "Your _not _a failure! It's not your fault! Those people killed Takakura and kidnapped your family for a reason! They want something from you!"

_Dark and alone, cold and lost_

Tai staired at Muffy for the longest time. She was right. _But, I'll just fail again! They'll just die!_

_I wish I could change it all, to not be alone anymore_

Tai glanced at the deceased Takakura. He had to save them. _But I'll kill them! They'll be dead because of me! It's all my fault..._

_The rain just won't let up, the relazation is just too strong._

Tai got on his feet and looked down at Takakura. Tears wielded in his eyes.

_Everything is lost, stolen, from me_

It was just too much for him.

_Never to be found again, forever lost in darkness_

He turned away from the fallen Takakura and Muffy and ran out of the cabin. Tripping over a branch, Tai just layed and cried. Everything was to much and everything seemed to be against him.

_Tears of truth fill my eyes, everything is real, not a dream_

_I...can't do this,_ he thought to himself. He raised his head. _But, I'm the only one who can save them. _He stood up and wiped the tears from his face and eyes. He turned around, confidently, and walked back into the cabin. Muffy looked up and saw him.

"I'm going to save my family," he annouched, picking up the sickle next to Takakura. He layed his hand on Takakura's shoulder.

"Watch over my family, Taka," he whispered. "Don't let them hurt my family." Tears wielded in his eyes once more. "Goodbye, my friend." With that, Tai turned from Takakura's body and looked at Muffy.

"Are you with me or not?" he asked, with a smile. Muffy smiled.

"You're doing the right thing, Tai," Muffy told him. "Takakura would have been proud." Tai smiled back at Muffy.

Together, Tai and Muffy exited the cabin, ready to save his family.

_Stolen from me, everything gone_

_But not lost._

_Well, I know it was a bit short but was it good? At least I pulled Tai out of his depressed state! Well anyway, the things in italics are lines from my poem, Stolen. This is MY poem! I had enough courage to put it on!_

_someone from crowd Yeah, and it sucked eggs, too!_

_eye twitching What was that! pulls out Mega Delax Flamethrower 2000 NO ONE TELLS ME MY WORK SUCKS EGGS AND LIVES TO TELL THE TELL! ...or is it _tale _the _tell_? Oh well... YOU GET IT! R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life, but I _do _own Tai and Jason's name! And this story! Oh and the lines to MY poem, Stolen. Whoever wants to hear the whole poem MUST review and email me at Thanks for looking! _

_SoL_


	10. The Kidnapper Unmasked

Chapter 9:

Tai and Muffy were now all alone in the forest...or so they thought. They couldn't be sure what was waiting for them behind the shadows. But, they continued farther into the forest, hoping, praying, that they could save Celia and Jason.

The farther they ventured into the forest the darker and scarier it got. Fog layed on the forest floor while trees blocked most of the sun from reaching them. Sometimes, it would get so dark that the horses would freeze and would have to be forced to continue on.

Tai was still poundering on Takakura's death and his words. Revenge. Who would want revenge on him? And for what reason? Something just wasn't right about this concept.

Suddenly, a shot rang through the forest, breaking Tai from his thoughts and causing Thunder to rear up. Tai calmed his horse and looked into the trees.

"Tai, what was that?" Muffy whimmpered, obviously scared. Tai brung a finger to his lips, silencing her. Again, the shot rang out, this time closer. Tai was beginning to feel uneasy and dismounted Thunder. Slowly and quietly, Muffy did the same while Tai tied the two horses to a nearby tree. He wrapped his hand around his sickles handle. He stood in front of Muffy, not wanting the same fate to come to her that came to Takakura. He lifted his sickle when he heard deep breathing from the trees.

"Who...who's there?" he shouted into the darkness, raising his sickle into a defensive position. Another shot rang out, this time so near that Tai had to cover his ears. Then, as suddenly as the shot rang out, Tai felt a sharp, agonizing pain in his shoulder. Grunting with pain, Tai got down on one knee and dropped his sickle, trying to keep the shoulder from bleeding to much.

"Oh my goddess!" Muffy cried. "Tai, they shot you-"

Suddenly a dart whizzed past Tai's head and hit Muffy square on the side. In moments, she was out cold.

"Muffy!" he choked out, trying to keep the shoulder from bleeding. A sudden sharp pain rose in Tai's side and he started to feel lightheaded. His vision became fuzzy and he blacked out...but not before seeing a figure standing over him

Tai awoke to a throbbing pain in his head. When he opened his eyes, the pain just got worse. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see anything. He felt lightheaded and droopy. He reached to rub his eyes but they wouldn't move.

After a few moments, Tai's strenght and vision returned to him. His head no longer hurt, but his should felt like it was on fire. He tried to move his hands and found they were tied behind his back. Slowly and quietly, he tried to loosen his bonds.

Suddenly, a chuckled rang through the cabin and Tai aburtly stopped his work and jerked his head torward the sound. A figure was standing in the darkness.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Yamerio," the voice rang out in a mocking tone. Tai felt his blood boil.

"What have you done with Celia and Jason?" he shouted, clenching his hands into fists. _He'll die a slow and painful death if there harmed! _

"Why, Tai," the voice stayed calm. "Why would I want to hurt Celia? I mean, she is the one you love, right?" The figure chuckled.

"Where is my family?" Tai demanded, still working with the tight bonds. They slowly began to loosen.

"You'll know soon enough," the voice remained calm and cool.

"I swear to the Harvest Goddess, if one hair is harmed on their heads you'll pay," Tai growled threatenly.

"Please, you are no threat to me," the feminien voice replied.

"If I am no threat, why am I tied to a chair!" Tai shouted back.

The figure walked torward Tai but stayed in the darkness. He was determined to not show his face at the moment.

"You made the wrong choice when you married Celia. You killed her right then. She didn't love you. No, _I _loved you. _I _cared about you. But, you _still _marry Celia."

"What-what are you talking about? Who are you?" Tai was utterly confused. No one else in the small valley of Forget Me Not loved him...only Celia.

"You betrayed me, Tai!" the voice roared. "As soon as I heard about the marrige, I locked myself in my room and cried for days! I wouldn't eat! I couldn't stand Celia anymore!" The person paused. "So that's when I made my plan. I decided I would kidnap your family and show you what I felt those days after you betray me."

Tai's hands were almost free from the ropes. He could feel them loosening up.

"I decided to take everything from you, everything I knew you loved," Then, thats when it hit Tai.

"You killed Takakura," he mummered. "You killed Takakura!" His voice was loud and filled with rage and sorrow. "You took everything I had! You killed Takakura! You stole my son! Kidnapped my wife! What makes you think you'll get away with it and we'll live happily ever after?"

The figure chuckled. "This is revenge, Tai. Just to get you back. You'll watch them die tonight. And it'll be all your fault." The figure turned and started to walk away. With all the rage in his body, Tai found new strenght. The bonds suddenly broke and Tai felt his hands come free. He jumped from his chair and charged at the figure. The figure turned around, and gasped.

Tai jumped on the stranger, rage blinding him but he knew exactly what he was doing and was in control. He punched the person in the face and kicked him in the stomach. When Tai was finally able to see, he looked down at the person.

And gasped.

_Whoops ended too soon, huh? Oh well, I'll update in about a month or two...maybe three...busy being lazy...J/K.. lol_

_WELL, I wonder who the person is? ...OH wait! I KNOW! MWAHAHAHAHA! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVIL! YES I ROCK HARD! Well the next chappie is going to be either the last or second to the last. Something like that. Anyways, you'll find out soon enough who is the kidnapper. Stay tuned!_

_SoL_

_(P.S: Man, I feel bad...I guess I'll tell you who did it. Look at the bottom of the screen and you'll see the kidnappers name.)_

_Almost there, little more!_

_Little more!_

_I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FEEL FOR THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_But, seriously, review or I won't update!_

_SoL (Serious this time!)_


	11. The Final Battle for Freedom

Chapter 10: The Final Battle for Freedom

"I...I can't believe this..."

Tai stood over top of a figure, stunned. He couldn't move anything. And he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He was standing over his best friend. The only best friend he had left anyway.

The red head glared at him in angst.

"Why...why Nami?" he asked her, tears forming in his eyes. "You were my best friend!"

Nami kicked Tai in the stomach and punched him in the face. Tai skidded across the room and hit the wall. Blood was dribbling from his mouth.

"Because I loved you," she replied coldly, dropping him to the ground. Tai replied by getting back up and wipping the blood from his mouth.

"You...I'll kill you, I swear it!" he cried, swinging his fist at Nami. She dodged the first 2 but the thrid hit her right in the mouth. Tai chased after her and punched her in the stomach.

Suddenly, Tai was jerked back. Two people pulled him away from Nami by his shoulders, which Tai didn't notice the pain until now. The two strong men forced him to his feet. Tai looked up and gasped.

It was Griffin and Gustafa.

"You...you too huh?" Tai growled, lowering his head.

Nami got up from the ground and dusted herself off. She wipped the blood from her face and looked at Tai with anger and remorse. She reared back her foot and kicked Tai in the stomach. He hunched over and gasped for breath. Nami just chuckled and turned from him.

"Take him to the dungeon, as you would call it," she told them, exiting the room. Griffin and Gustafa dragged Tai to the next room. After he regained his breath, he began to struggle.

The two men tied Tai up to the wall with ropes and chuckled while walking off. Tai struggled a few minutes and then gave up, hanging his head. He had failed once more.

"Oh my Goddess! Tai, your okay!" came a familer voice next to him. He lifted his head and gasped. Muffy was tied up next to him. She looked worse than what Tai looked.

"Oh, Goddess, you're okay," he sighed relived. A sharp pain surged through his shoulder and he cringed.

"Tai, are you okay?" Muffy asked, concern.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Tai snapped back. "I've only figured out that my best friend was the one who kidnapped my family. And she's going to kill them! Oh, and Takakura's death doesn't change a thing!" Tears were in Tai's eyes. Muffy looked at him, hurt.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Tai mummered, hanging his head again. "I...shouldn't have snapped at you like that...I'm sorry."

"Tai, forget about it," Muffy soothed. "I need to tell you something. I saw Celia." Tai turned his head torward her, anxiously. "Yes, and she's okay. They took her into that room right there." Muffy pointed with her figure torward the door to the far cornor of the cabin.

"What about Jason!" Tai asked. Muffy shook her head.

"I didn't see him."

"Was Celia crying or anything?"

"No, acuttaly she smiled at me."

Tai sighed. "Good."

Suddenly, the door Muffy pointed to, opened and Nami walked in. Muffy and Tai gave her glares. If looks could kill, she would be nothing but dust on the floor.

Nami smirked. "Ah, I see you two had time to talk." she chrotled. She walked torward Tai and looked him square in the eyes.

"Why the long face, Tai?" she mocked.

"Get away from me, shallow witch," Tai growled. He spat in her face and she backed away.

"Griffin, Gustafa, bring her in." Nami shouted into the other room.

Three figures emerged from the room. Gustafa, Griffin, and...Celia. Her hands were tied behind her back and Griffin and Gustafa had ahold of the ropes bonding her. Tai gasped.

"Celia!" he shouted, trying to break free from the ropes.

Celia turned torward the dungeon and smiled. "Tai! Oh my Goddess, your okay!" she shouted back, trying to also break free of the ropes. Griffin grunted and pulled her hair until she cried out.

Tai felt his blood boil. "Don't touch her, you slimey trator!" Tai threatened. Griffin just smirked and pulled Celia's hair harder.

"Come and make me!" he grunted. Tai growled.

"Psst, Tai!" Muffy whispered beside him. He turned his head and gasped.

She had a shotgun in her hands, a small one.

"Okay, bring in the child," Nami called again. Tai turned his attention back to the room. This time, the guy that had stolen Jason in the first place, walked in, carrying a crying Jason by his shirt collar. Tai gasped.

"Leave my son _alone!_" Tai screamed, struggling more. He looked at Muffy again. She was stunned silent and just as scared.

"Bring him here," Nami called, putting her hand out to take the squrrming Jason. Jason spotted Tai and Celia and cried more.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he called, holding his hands out torward them. Nami took Jason from the man and smiled down at him. Celia started shouting and crying, Griffin and Gustafa still restraining her.

"He's just a baby! He's just a baby!" she bawled, struggling.

Nami picked up a knife from the table and held it over Jason.

"NO!" Celia screamed.

Tai reached for the shotgun in Muffy's hand.

She slowly brung the knife down, as if savoring the moment.

"PLEASE!" Celia screamed again, throwing herself at Nami.

Tai jerked the shotgun from Muffy's grasp just as the knife touched the baby's head.

"Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy," Nami chuckled.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Celia bawled.

Nami brung the knife back up just as Tai stuck his finger on the trigger.

This time, she brung the knife down fast.

"NO! JASON!"

A loud shot rang through the cabin, followed by a bloodcurling, painful scream. The knife fell on the floor, followed by a body.

A redhead's body.

Nami.

Everything was painfully silent as the body twitched one finally time before blood poured everywhere. Celia, Griffin, Gustafa, Muffy - everyone looked at Tai. He was gripping the shotgun, his finger gripped tightly around the trigger. Tear's were falling down his face.

Griffin and Gustafa's mouth hung open.

Muffy had passed out.

Celia just staired.

Griffin and Gustafa were about to run torward Jason.

"Don't move a muscle, or I'll shoot you, too." Tai hoarsly sputtered. Using the handle of the shotgun, he wore down the ropes and was free. He dropped to the ground, weak. No one moved.

Then, Jason's crying broke the silence. Tai lifted his head and got on his feet wearily. He stummbled over to the crying baby and fell right in front of him. His shoulder was bleeding and throbbing again. Ignoring the pain, he reached for his son and held him in his arms. The baby continued to cry. Tai rubbed his head.

"It's okay, Jason...it's...okay," Tai whispered, lifted his head up to kiss Jason gently on the head. "It's all over..."

Tai got on his knees and picked up Jason. The baby was now asleep. Tai held him tightly and stood up. He looked over at Griffin and Gustafa and Celia.

"Let Celia go, now," he threatened, pointing the gun at them. They let go of her and unbond her. She ran at Tai and they hugged tightly.

"Oh my Goddess, Tai," she cried. "Your okay." Tears slid down the couples face. They were finally reunited.

Griffin and Gustafa looked at the two uncertainly. They slowly and quietly slipped out the door and ran into the forest, never to be seen again.

"I love you Celia," Tai whispered. Tears were streaming down his face as they hugged.

"I love you too, Tai," Celia whispered back, tears sliding down her face as well.

Muffy came walking over, apparently still shaken from the earlier event. She had used the watch on her arm to wear down the rope. She joined the two in a hug.

"Mommy, Daddy, your 'qushing me!" came a voice from Tai's arm. They broke the embrace and smiled down at Jason. He looked back at them, annoyed.

"What!" he scoffed.


	12. Epilouge

_This is the final chappie of A True Wonderful Life. R&R one last time!_

Epilouge

With Tai's family back in his arms, things were looking up for him. But, no matter how good things were, Takakura's death was not to be reversed. Tai and Celia griefed over the lost member of the family and buried him in the same gravesite as his father, right next to him. They all cried as they held the funerul. Even Jason cried, seeing his uncle buried in the ground.

Griffin and Gustafa were never saw in Forget Me Not again. They had escaped and probably overseas by now. Nami's body was taken back to Forget Me Not and burned.

As for the Blue Bar, Muffy took over. She was better at taking care of the customers anyway. She always wanted to run the bar and never liked Griffin. Everything was looking up for her as well.

Tai, Celia, and Jason continued to live on Jade Farm. They left Takakura's cabin untouched to serve his memory.

And as for Tai, the farm prospered even more. More animals were bought and put into a bigger barn and crops were harvested daily from the fertle soil. It was as if Takakura was blessing him.

Tai's courage was spread throughout Forget Me Not and into Mineral Town. He was called a hero, though he was not. He had only done what any loving father and husband would do. Besides, in his eyes, there was only one person that showed courage, bravery, and protectance. Takakura. He was a hero in Tai's eyes. And it was him that helped Tai save his family.

And it was his memory that caused Tai to learn one thing:

_**There is no victory, for one who does not believe**._

_Thanks for reading my story. This is the best one I've written so far. There will soon be more story's to come! Thanks for sticking with me through the story!_

_SoL_


End file.
